Kagome's Nightmare
by Kagome Chan30
Summary: It's Kagome's 17th b-day..and well...it starts out great...bah I suck at summaries just rr it
1. Drama

Hey! Arigato for reading my first real Inuyasha fanfic. This is rated R for sexual content I suggest you take that warning before reading this. Anyway here's some thing's you awta know for this story first of all, sake (pronounced saw-kay) is like wine/beer (stinks, too!) and second of all, I do NOT own Inuyasha!  
  
Kagome woke up, her back to the wall her face facing the door in Keade's hut. It had been a nightmare the past three days for her, she was full of fear from the event that happened three days ago. She sobbed as the event popped back into her head.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
There was a party going on for Kagome's 17th birthday. There was sake,cake,ramen, and other foods a lot of them had never tasted before, Kagome was especially excited. Inuyasha,Miroku,Sango,Shippo,Kouga,Rin, and Fluffy (Known as Sesshoumaru or Sesshy).  
  
Everybody seemed to be having a good time. Inuyasha poked Kagome on the shoulder she then turned around.  
  
What is it Inuyasha? asked Kagome  
  
I need to tell you something.. Inuyasha replied, blushing cherry red.  
  
Okay then.said Kagome, kinda confused.  
  
Ey guys I'll be right back okay? Said Kagome.  
  
Hai, Kagome chan! Said everyone.  
  
They walked through the woods for a few minutes both silent.  
  
Inuyasha..what's wrong? Asked Kagome  
  
Inuyasha then turned to face Kagome Well.Kagome.I..er..uh.I think I sorta..kinda.Inuasha mumbled on. Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a puzzled look.  
  
Look, Kagome.I.I.I..I. I LOVE YOU!!!! Inuyasha sweatdropped as he realized he was now talking to trees and air. Damn it! Why'd she have to leave! He punched the trees, breaking them. STUPID TREES!!  
  
Kagome was then on her way back to the party when Kouga popped up infront of her. Hey ..Kagome.. he said in a drunk voice. Um..hello Kouga.. she said.. Kouga then hugged her tightly and kissed her on the lips.  
  
Hey Kouga! What do you think you're doing?? Kagome said, all red.  
  
Kagome..I love you so much..he said as he gently pushed her onto the ground, him on top of her.  
  
Kouga! Stop It!!! She screamed. I can't Kagome. he said reaching down for her skirt. Kouga! Stop it!! You're drunk!! Kouga then ripped her skirt off and slid her underwear off. Now for for you're shirt..trust me, Kagome. You're gonna love this! INU-YASHA!! SAVE ME PLEASE!! She really wanted her first experience to be with him..she loved Inuyasha so much it hurt her..She then screamed as Kouga started thrusting her, hard. Kagome burst out in tears. INUYASHA!!!! Cried Kagome.  
Inuyasha's ears then tweaked as he heard Kagome call for him. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. His eyes went wide at what he saw.  
  
KAGOME! He yelled. INUYASHA!! Please get him off me!! She screamed. Inuyasha then threw him off her. Kagome.he said, hugging her tightly. I'm sorry I wasn't there before..  
  
Hey! How do ya like it!! NOT the part that I just finished of course..Got that was hard to write since I hate that part..please R+R!! Next Chapter being up loaded in half and hour! Well c ya!  
  
~Kagome Chan 30 


	2. To be with you

Okay, let me remind you that this IS my first story..don't have a cow if there's spelling errors, I'm doin my best here! Anyway, back in chappy 1 when it said Inuyasha,Miroku,Sango,Shippo,Kouga,Rin, and Fluffy (Known as Sesshoumaru or Sesshy), It was actually gonna say after that, "we're all at the party" Gomen -_- Inuyasha: say it, wench! Me: FINE, FINE! Inuyasha and all of these characters do NOT belong to me. Anyway, on the chappy 2! ^^  
  
Kagome..I'm so sorry.I wasn't there before..he hugged her tightly.  
  
**Chappy 2** Kagome cried as Inuyasha held her. A tear then came down from Inuyasha's cheek and hit Kagome's face. Kagome gasped as it hit her. Inu..Yasha..? Kagome..I hate seeing you like this..I'm always very worried about you..I..he was then cut off as Kagome kissed him on the lips. Ka..gome? he said  
  
So THAT'S what you were trying to tell me earlier..I'm sorry for going away..she said crying again.  
  
It's alright Kagome..he replied. Kouga then awoke. Hey, get away from my woman, dogturd! He yelled. Kagome hid behind Inuyasha. Please..take him away from me..she cried. Inuyasha nodded as he gently let go of her and set her down.  
  
Oi, c'mon, wolf shit! He yelled.  
  
You got that right, dogturd! He yelled back. They ran deeper into the woods away from Kagome.  
  
Kagome chan! Where are you?! Yelled Sango, running through the woods. Kagome then broke down and cried. Sango finally reached the area where Kagome was. Kagome chan! What happened to you?? She asked. Was it Inuyasha? I'll kill him! NO! Sango chan don't! she said between sobs. It was.Kouga.. she said quietly. Kouga?! He was drunk a while ago Kagome-chan! Don't tell me he..noway! Kagome nodded and broke down crying again. Oh my god..Kagome chan..I'm so sorry. Sango hugged her friend tightly. Kagome..come on..we have to go back.. Hai..she sobbed. Sango helped her friend get up and also helped her walk back to Keade's place.  
  
Back in the deep woods where Kouga and Inuyasha were, Inuyasha put the tetsusaiga back and looked at Kouga's dead body. Stupid ass..how dare you do that to Kagome! Piece of shit..He then walked back to Keade's hut.  
  
Sango led Kagome to a room and made her a bed with lots of blankets. Arigato, Sango chan. No problem she said, walking out of the room and shutting the door behind her. Poor Kagome chan..why..Kouga..? You asshole..  
  
Inuyasha then walked into the hut and looked around the room. Oi, where's Kagome?  
  
She's in the room down the hall. Replied Sango walking into the room. Kagome chan doesn't look very well.  
  
Well I killed Kouga, so she shouldn't be afraid anymore..  
  
Please go see Kagome chan..I'm sure she'd like you're company..she loves you Inuyasha..said Sango  
  
Inuyasha was speechless for a second, but then remembered the kiss and nodded then walked down outside the door of Kagome's room.  
  
Who..who is it..? said Kagome between sobs. In..Inuyasha. Relpied the voice. Come in..she said.  
  
Inuyasha opened the door and sat on Kagome's bed staring down at her. Kagome..  
  
Inuyasha..she blinked. Why are you in here? Well, I uh..er.Inuyasha blushed and looked in the other direction Sango wanted me to comfort you because..she told me you loved me..  
  
Kagome blushed a deep red. Well..that is..true..she looked away from him blushing. Inuyasha looked at her blushing face.  
  
Hehe there ya have it!! Chappy 2! ^_^ Please r+r. Arigato! C ya next time! ~Kagome Chan 30 


	3. Just to let you know even though you don...

K, yesterday I got this review from this guy and um.well those kind of reviews are very annoying and yes, I know this story it weird, (don't get me wrong or anything) but I like this story. Even my worst enemy likes it and my other net friends do. So no, I'm not stopping. This story is kinda stupid but I'm gonna keep goin until it is finished ok?? Just don't read it if you don't like it. I'm getting better at typing up Inuyasha stories my next one will be a lot better, I promise, I just need an idea on what to do. Well, anyway I also wanted to say that I won't be updating my story for a while because I gotta do work and school's about to start. Well, Ja ne! Peace out!  
  
~Kagome Chan 30 


	4. Ai Shiteru

Ok, here's chapter 3. I'm getting kinda better at this..Oh and if you review, no insults please. Either you like the story and review it (nicely), or you don't read on and don't review at all. I'm sure you already knew that though :D  
  
Well.that is.true.she said, looking away from Inuyasha, blushing. He stared at her blushing face..  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his arms and hugged her tight.  
  
Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha. (That was corny, I know)  
  
Inuyasha then loosened his grip on her and stared down at her. Nani? Kagome asked. Well.um.Kagome..I know what happened to you recently and know you probrably won't want to do anything with a member of the opposite sex for a while but...will you.will you be my..mate? He could feel his face heat up and his blush appear on his face.  
  
Kagome's face then lit up and her face went cherry-ish red. Well.. she studdered. Please.Kagome.I will take care of you and protect you all my life.he said. Kagome then looked into his eyes and nodded. I.I love you Inuyasha-kun. His ears twitched. He had never had "kun" on his name and it made him feel good. They laid on Kagome's bed and made love that night.  
  
**** *~* ****  
  
Inuyasha awoke that morning to the smell of ramen. He then felt for Kagome's presence and realized she wasn't there. |She must be the one making the ramen| He thought. He got up, put on his haori, and walked down the hall.  
  
Good morning, Inuyasha-kun! Kagome said, all cheery-like. Oh..G'morning he replied. She then sat him down and handed him a bowl full of ramen with chopsticks to eat with. There ya go! She said. A..Arigato.he said.  
  
Everyone who was sitting in the hut then stared blankly at Inuyasha. Did he just say.? Shippo studdered. He.he DID!! Kagome exclaimed. Ye are learnin manners Inuyasha. Keade said.  
  
Shutup Keade-baba! Inuyasha yelled and walked out of the hut, going off to eat by himself. Well.that was.Miroku started. VERY unusual.Sango finished his sentence.  
  
Kagome put down her things and walked outside looking for Inuyasha. I will be back, guys She said. She then caught up to Inuyasha. She tapped him on the shoulder. It's okay, Inuyasha. She said. Inuyasha then looked at her. Kagome.  
  
Nani? She asked. Well.I forgot to mark you.you see, when a demon mates with his woman for the first time, he has to mark her.I totally forgot last night. Does it hurt? She asked. Only for a second, I promise. He said. Okay..where do you mark me? She asked. Your neck..he said. Okay then..she then tilted her head a bit. Inuyasha then cut himself on his neck then cut her neck, mixed some of the blood together, then sealed it. He made it as quick as possible. There.he said, finally.  
  
We are now mated for life. He said, embracing her. She hugged him tight. The two stood there and kissed eachother on the lips for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
Well..that's it for now.I'm still updating, but the next chappy won't show up for a while ;_;. Hoped you Inuyasha fans out there enjoyed this chappy.  
  
Questions? Comments? Wanna Tell Me How Much I Suck?? Go Right Ahead. Email: ChibiKagome_@hotmail.com  
  
AOL: MaggiePom2001 ICQ: 145910911. I'm All Ears!! ^_^  
  
Well.C ya til next chappy!!  
  
Note: Next Chappy is the last one.yep! ^_^  
  
~Kagome Chan 30 


	5. My life couldnt get any better

Wow, last chappy ^.^ *sniffle* Well unless you guys tell me what you want. I dunno if I'll be writin more after this, but my stories will be a lot better after this. All this chappy is basicly is telling what happened to the characters in 3 years..It's still pretty interesting though ^_^. Well..please enjoy this chappy.it may be my last.C ya!  
  
~*~ We are now mated for life, Kagome. Inuyasha said, embracing her. She hugged him tight. The two stood there and kissed eachother on the lips for what seemed like an eternity ~*~  
  
**On with Chappy 4**  
  
^*^ 3 Years Later ^*^  
  
Kagome:  
  
Kagome held her daughter Hikari in her arms and fed her her bottle. It was 3am and yawned. Her and her family (Inuyasha and kids) lived in the Feudal Era. They visited Kagome's side of her family on weekends. Hikari was born just a few weeks ago after Kagome turned 20. She was one forth of a demon. Her hair was blue-ish black with tiny strands of silver hair. Her eyes were pure amber, just like her father. Her full name was Hikari Keade Yasha. As Keade died 2 years ago. Inuyasha never really had a last name, so Kagome just took the end of his name "Yasha" and just had that as his last name and changed Higurashi to Yasha. Hikari wasn't the only child Kagome gave birth to. There was Micchi. Micchi was born 2 years ago, about a few days before Keade passed on. Micchi had the brown eyes his mother had, but silver hair with very tiny tiny strands of blue-ish black. If his hair was pure silver, and his eyes were amber, you'd think that was Inuyasha in Chibi form. Well without the doggie ears of course. But Micchi had his fathers face and structure, Hikari had her mothers structure and features. They were both adorable kids.  
  
Inuyasha:  
  
Inuyasha was dazzled by the looks of his children. He never knew if he would ever have any of his own. Of course, he really doesn't really know how to take care of little kids.that's why he was glad Kagome was there.that's not the only reason though, he loved Kagome. He loved her with all of his heart. He swore that he would protect her for the rest of her life..of course he made the same decisions to his kids when they came into this world.  
  
Sango and Miroku:  
  
Well, Kagome's best friend, Sango had married as well. Yep, you guessed it. She married Miroku. They only married 2 years ago, though. They waited awhile to have children. But now, Sango is carrying her first child. She is only 2 months old, so she has a while to be born yet. Miroku stopped having his perverted ways after their journey ended. They all miss the old days, but now their just happy they have time to do more things. So yes, Sango and Miroku have a very pleasant life.  
  
Shippo (Musn't forget him lol): Shippo is about 14 years old now. He has made tons of friends and often helps Kagome with her children whenever Inuyasha goes out. (Shippo lives in a spare bedroom in Inuyasha and Kagome's house.) He's very thankful that he has ever met Inuyasha,Kagome,Sango,Kirara,Miroku,Sango and has ever went on that journey with them he'll never forget.......ever.  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
Kagome then finished feeding Hikari her bottle and started burping her. Hikari fell asleep soon after. Kagome quietly put Hikari in her crib, pulled the blanket up to her chin, and kissed her forhead. Kagome then went back into her and Inuyasha's room and climbed into bed. This woke up Inuyasha.  
  
Hikari cry again? He asked, sleepy-like.  
  
Yeah.she's fine though. She said. I fed her a bottle and she fell asleep.  
  
Oh.good he said, bringing her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her on the lips.  
  
She kissed him back, rested her head on his chest, and sighed in happyness. She couldn't ask for more in this life.  
  
They slept peacefully all night as the house was nice and quiet.  
  
Well.that's it!! All done!!! You don't have to review or anything, since I'm done. But, If ya wanna give me suggestions for a new fic, go ahead. Well.this is it.for a while. C ya!!!!!!!!  
  
~Kagome Chan 30 


End file.
